Advice From a Picture
by isnani
Summary: Ron confided into a picture of himself with his 2 best friends about his love for Hermione.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.., only this original fiction of mine and stay with that fact, I tell you! 

"So, when the juice of Cornish pixie's brain is brewed together with the blood of a garden snake for five minutes…"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
Hermione looked up again to her study partner who was doodling on his notes.  
  
"You'll end up with a bright bubbling aqua coloured liquid."  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"And, one plus one is eleven."  
  
"Umm…"  
  
Hermione gave a loud sigh. "See!! You're not even paying attention, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Did you say something, Hermione?" He looked at her innocently, only to be given back a disgusted look. "Look, I'm bored!"  
  
"Then go study with the squid! At least he got many tentacles to do multiple things for you at the same time!!" With that, Hermione stood up and stormed into her dormitory.   
  
"Hermione…" Ron groaned to himself. He gathered his books and walked up to the boys' dormitory. It was late in the afternoon. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry were out somewhere, which made him the only one in the room. He sat down on his bed and decided to take a nap since there was no class on Saturdays. He laid himself on the bed and tried to drift himself to sleep, but ended up starring up at the ceiling, thinking about a certain someone. Hermione, to be precise.

He moved to the left of his bed and smiled at the framed picture standing on his end table. He grabbed it into his hand and laid back. The picture was taken in his fourth year. It was of Harry, Hermione and himself, with Ron standing in the middle and Harry to his right. All the three friends were waving their hands at Ron.   
  
"Hello, Ron!" the picture-form of Hermione greeted sweetly.  
  
"Hello, love," Ron replied with a smile.  
  
All the three figures in the picture gasped. After a few moments, Ron found Harry grinning like a lunatic while Hermione was blushing hard. As for his own picture-self, his eyes were bulging as if they could pop out any second. Ron was not too surprise by their reactions since it was the first time he ever addressed Hermione like that in his earlier conversations with the picture.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I really do love you," Ron continued, "I wish I could say that this easily to your true self."  
  
Hermione was looking down, blushing furiously, while 'the Ron beside her' was turning as pink as ever. After a few seconds, his face turned furious when he realised that Harry was chuckling away beside him. He then turned and gave his true self a death glare.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I have to say it. WE have to say it," Ron confided to the picture, "… So Hermione, what do you have to say? Do you… by any chance.., love me too?"  
  
Hermione finally looked up, still blushing. 'The Ron beside her' had his head in his hands, muttering 'This is not happening! This is not happening!' Hermione gave a nod. There was silence. Harry tapped his friend on the shoulder and motioned to Hermione. Ron did and Hermione gave him a sweet blush.   
  
"D-d-does that mean… you… DO?!" asked the picture-formed Ron.   
  
"Of course, you git!" Harry gave him a shove. They finally looked up to the real Ron who was still dumbstruck by Hermione's response. Harry snapped his fingers, and he finally came back to the reality.  
  
"MAN!! If I had thought about this earlier, I could've confided into you first Hermione, before telling your true self and wasting my time thinking that you'll reject me… when in fact, you won't!" He finished his last two words with a hint of delight and pride.  
  
"I know, Ron. You are still the adorably sweet, little idiot I love," Hermione teased. Both the Rons blushed at this comment.   
  
"Okay Ron! What are you waiting, already? Go on.., kiss our girl, will you?!" Ron said to his picture self.  
  
Harry was cheering them on while Hermione was blushing hard. The 'picture Ron' was seen taking a deep breathe before moving his hands to cup Hermione's face. He leaned to her until their lips met. In the meantime, the real Ron was looking at the picture in his hand so closely as to not miss any of the detail. The kiss however seemed to be deepened when Ron shifted his hands to wrap his arms around Hermione to pull her closer. Hermione's hands had already found their way to the back of his neck.  
  
"Ahem!" Harry choked out, "I think that's enough for the day, guys!" Ron pulled away from the kiss, looking furiously at Harry.   
  
"Get lost, Harry! Can't you see I'm trying to snog my girl here?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine!!" With that, he walked away to the right and soon disappeared from the picture, looking pissed out.  
  
"Hey guys," Ron said to the picture, "Ron, you should apologise to Harry, you know. Besides, I'm getting a bit jealous out here."  
  
"Then go get your own girl!" his picture-self snapped at him.  
  
"But I don't know how," he said lamely.  
  
"Just tell her like you did to me. I'm fine with simple and direct confessions," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck!" the two said in unison. After taking a deep breathe, Ron went out to knock on the girls' dormitory while the two lovebirds continued at where they were.  
  
  


Later in the evening, Harry and Neville went back to their dormitory. Harry stopped as he passed Ron's end table. He noticed something different with the picture he usually saw. Ron and Hermione were standing beside each other, looking somewhat flustered. Harry looked again to see what else seemed different when it finally hit him.  
  
"Hey! Where am I?"


End file.
